Megváltozni egy életre
by Grissom and Sara Forever
Summary: Sara Sidle rádöbbent, hogy túlhajtotta magát kemény munkájábal. Barátnője Karla ezért elküldi egy Las Vegas melletti farmra, a megbízható, nagy tudós és állatszerető helyszínelőhöz, Gil Grissomhoz, hogy ott kipihenje magát. GSR és Yo!Bling
1. Az első kínzó emlék

**1. fejezet: Az első kínzó emlék**

Sara Sidle mostanáig következetesen kerülte a férfiakat. Karla Stacer, a munkatársnője is megmondta, hogy ideje most már találnia valakit, persze koránt sem olyanra gondolt, mint vendéglátója. Most még is leplezetlen érdeklődéssel figyelte Gil Grissom-ot, és arra gondolt, hogy sohasem találkozott még ilyen átkozottul vonzó és okos férfival. Fülledt és meleg volt a Vegas-i éjszaka. A telihold fényénél élesen rajzolódtak ki a karám kerítésének támaszkodó félmeztelen férfi körvonalai. Grissom háttal állt Sara-nak, karját hanyagul az egyik oszlopon nyugtatta. Ingét ledobta magáról, farmerja egészen a csípőjéig csúszott. Ahogy a lovakat figyelte, hátratolta széles karimájú kalapját.

- „Ha nem tudnám, hogy nem láthat engem, azt hinném, hogy nekem pózol!" –futott át Sidle agyán. A békésen legelésző lovakkal a háttérben olyan valószínűtlenül tökéletes volt az eléje táruló látkép, akár egy festmény. Sara le sem vette a szemét a férfiról.

- „Hmm... Igazán nem rossz!" –nézte meg magának Sidle még egyszer Griss széles vállát és kidolgozott izmait. Sara még mélyebben kigombolta blúzát, és felhevült bőréhez nyomta a jéghideg sörösüveget, mielőtt belekortyolt volna. Már hónapok óta pocsék lelkiállapotban volt, ezért is engedett Karla unszolásának, és jött el ide. Pihenni akart, ám egyelőre képtelen volt felejteni. Ezen a mai estén, ami a harmadik volt már, megpróbálta elfojtani az emlékeit. Néhány dolgot sikerült is, de helyettük más, még szörnyűbb képek tolakodtak elő. Egy kisgyermeké például, egy krétafehér arcú kisfiúé. Az ügye lezáratlan maradt, nem találták meg a gyilkosát, sem a rokonait. Sara-n egy pillanatra elhatalmasodott a kétségbeesés és a tehetetlenség érzése, ám egy újabb korty a hűsítő nedűből elhessegette a fájdalmas gondolatokat. Minden idegszálával Gil Grissom-ra összpontosított, hiszen valami megfogta ebben a férfiban. Amúgy is tervezte, hogy átjön dolgozni Vegas-ba, hiszen itt gyorsabban telik az élet. Sara hátra simította vállig érő, dús barna haját és határozott léptekkel megindult Grissom felé. Ahogy elhagyta a kis vendégház teraszát, meztelen talpa belesüllyedt a kellemesen meleg homokba. Hosszú, lágy esésű szoknyája minden lépésnél izgatóan a lába köré csavarodott. Amikor odaért a kerítéshez, Gil megfordult és tetőtől-talpig végigmustrálta. A lány futólag visszapillantott a házra, ahonnan jött, majd tekintete a mellette álló másik kettőre vándorolt. Az egyikben Grissom csapata vakációzott, persze munkával telítve, az övéhez közelebbi pedig vendéglátójáé volt. Amikor észrevette, hogy a férfi még mindig nézi, Sara a nyakához szorította a sörösüveget, majd lassan egyre lejjebb csúsztatta, egészen a keblei közé.

- Még mindig nagyon meleg van! –szólalt meg fojtott hangon Sidle.

- Vegas-ban már csak ilyen a július. –vont vállat Gil, aztán lábát a legalsó keresztlécre téve ismét a legelő felé fordult.

- Milyen jól adja az ártatlant! –a lány kényszeredetten felnevetett, és önkéntelen az égboltra emelte tekintetét. A mocskos levegőjű Frisco-ban sohasem láthatta ilyen fényesnek a csillagokat-Ahelyett, hogy önmaga lenne, megjátssza a tudatlan tudóst.

Griss ránézett.

- És maga miért akarja megjátszani a vidám és gondtalan ifjú hölgyet? Talán, hogy a sebzett lelkét takargassa?

- Oh, szóval ilyennek lát?!

A lányt meglepte, hogy Grissom-nak már kialakult véleménye van róla, de tulajdonképpen nem érdekelte.

- Úgy vélem –mutatott a sörösüvegre-, hogy nagyon rossz helyen keresi a megoldást.

- Téved Mr. Grissom. Egyáltalán nem keresek semmi féle megoldást.

A férfi gúnyosan nézte Sidle-t, tekintete ugyanakkor sejtelmes volt, és felkavaró. Sara állta Gil pillantását, sőt közelebb lépett hozzá. Aztán a férfi arcához emelte a kezét, és az üveg, hűs párás oldalával lassan végigsimított a bőrén. A lány könnyű blúzán át hamar megérezte, hogy Grissom teste szinte tüzel. Az izmos nyakon végiggördült egy izzadságcsepp. Sidle érezni akarta a férfi ízét, ezért egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve ajkával megérintette a nyakán lüktető eret Sós volt, és nagyon férfias. Gil izmai egy pillanatra pattanásig feszültek. Aztán szelíden lefejtette magáról Sara ölelő karjait.

- Ez egészen úgy tűnt Ms. Sidle -jegyezte meg rekedtes hangon-, mintha ki akarna kezdeni velem.

- Maga mondta, cowboy! –mosolygott Sara, majd kiszabadította a csuklóját, aztán eldobta a sörösüveget, és ismét a férfihoz bújt. Végig simított a hátán, le egészen a keskeny csípőkig, végül keményen belemarkolt izmos fenekébe. Csakhogy az a sörösüveg, amit azelőtt eldobott, az már a negyedik volt. A férfi megremegett. Sara hallotta szívének vad kalapálását, és érezte ágyékának lüktetését.

- Ez az! –sóhajtotta elégedetten- Már azt hittem, csalódnom kell magában!

- Csalódni fog, arra mérget vehet.

- Megint téved, cowboy! –ekkor a férfi hirtelen magához vonta Sara-t. Egy hosszú, végtelennek tűnő pillanatra egybe kapcsolódott a tekintetük, majd Griss megcsókolta a lányt. Már nem habozott. Csókjában nyoma sem volt a bizonytalanságnak. Mohón vette birtokba Sidle ajkát, neki pedig pontosan erre volt most szüksége. Nem akart mást, csak felolvadni, semmivé válni leendő főnöke forró ölelésében. Odaadóan Griss nyaka köré fonta karját, és szenvedélyesen viszonozta a csókot. Azt remélte, hogy ez a gyönyörűséges lángolás meggyógyítja, s kitölti a belsejében tátongó fájdalmas ürességet.

- Nálad, vagy nálam? –suttogta elfúló hangon, mikor egy pillanatra szétváltak. Grissom válasz helyett ölbe kapta, és elindult vele a vendégház felé. Sara lábaival átkulcsolta a férfi derekát, arcát pedig izmos vállához szorította. A hálószobában sötét volt. Az ágy mellé érve Griss óvatosan letette Sara-t, akit hirtelen páni félelem fogott el.

- „Szent ég, mit tettem?! Ezt nem szabad, ez nem helyénvaló... Várjunk csak, ugyan miért nem?"

Ha csak néhány órára is, de végre kiszabadulhat a semmi ködének fogságából, és igazi nőnek érezheti magát. Reszkető kézzel levette, és földre hajította Gil kalapját. A férfi nem moccant. Felindultságáról csupán a nyakán lüktető ér árulkodott. Sara megérintette Gil állát, majd végig simított a nyakán, a mellkasán, aztán még lejjen csúszott a keze. Grissom egy pillanatra visszatartotta a lélegzetét. Hasa izmos volt, és lapos. Finom szőrzete jólesően csiklandozta Sidle ujjait. A lány lehunyta a szemét, ahogy az övcsathoz ért. Ahogy azonban kinyitotta volna, Gil megfogta a kezét.

- Nem tehetjük! Sajnálom! Nem megy Sara!

Grissom újra magához húzta és búcsúzóul megcsókolta. Sara nem kezdett el hangosan zokogni, miután a férfi magára hagyta. Egész testében remegve, megszégyenülten ült az ágy szélén, s hagyta, hogy az arcán lassan, némán végiggördüljön az első könnycsepp.

Grissom ahogy becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, fellélegzett. Sokig állt mozdulatlanul, lehajtott fejjel, várta, hogy lecsillapodjék végre a testét-lelkét marcangoló elviselhetetlen feszültség. Visszament a saját házába, lefürdött, majd ágyba bújt, és elgondolkozott a történteken...


	2. Gondolkozz logikusan

**2. fejezet: Gondolkozz logikusan!**

Egy hét telt el, azóta Griss, jóformán alig látta Sara-t, mégis átkozottul nehezére esett megtagadnia a kérését. Bár őrülten kívánta, szánakozása még ennél is erősebb volt, és végül a lelkiismerete győzedelmeskedett. De volt itt még valami. A lány titkolt bánata, a kétségbeesés, ahogyan ölelésre vágyott, megértetett vele egy nagyon fontos dolgot. Rájött, hogy Sidle testi szerelemmel és alkohollal próbálja csillapítani bánatát, lelke éhségét. Azon az éjszakán eszébe jutott, hogy mit mondott neki a lány első este. Azt, hogy mindenképpen át szeretne jönni Vegas-ba dolgozni. Ez ütött szöget Gil fejében. Sara hamarosan a beosztottja lesz. Nem lenne szerencsés, hogyha kapcsolatot kezdeményezne vele. Tekinteté a lovak felé irányította, jó erősen megdörgölte az orrnyergét, hátha ezzel csillapíthatja lüktető fejfájását. Hirtelen összerezzent, amikor egy női kéz érintette meg a vállát. Hátrafordult és megpillantotta Catherine Willows munkatársnőjét.

- Valami baj van, Gil? –kérdezte Cath.

- Fején találtad a szöget. A gondok forrása kb. 165 centi magas, barna hajú, barna szemű, és a legutóbbi találkozásunkkor eléggé kiéhezett volt. –nehezen tudta elhessegetni lelki szemei elől sara csábító képét- Megőrülök tőle.

- Az új lányra gondolsz, igaz? Sara Sidle a Frisco-i kopó. Te is látod, hogy szüksége van valakire. Ha adunk neki egy kis időt, meglásd, egyedül is képes lesz összeszedni magát.

- „Aha, csak addigra én begolyózom!" –gondolta Grissom. Újra felrémlett előtte sara karcsú alakja, ahogy közeledett hozzá, azon a holdfényes estén.

- Te akartad tudni a problémám, nem?

A nő mosolyogva magára hagyta gondolkodó tekintetű főnökét. Griss akkor is maga előtt látta Sara-t, amikor nyugovóra tért aznap. Érezte selymes bőrét, méz és texasi zsálya keverékéhe hasonló bódító illatát... Sara másnap reggel idegesen dobolt az asztalon. Egy hete és két napja történt az a „kínos" este. Azóta nem sokat találkoztak. A faliórán pontosan 7 perccel múlt 8 óra, vagyis mindösszesen egy perc telt el azóta, hogy utoljára odanézett. Elhatározta, hogy nem hagyja annyiban a dolgot. Kiitta a kávéját, felhúzta a csizmáját, és kisétált a házból, gondolatban végig peregtek előtte annak az estének az eseményei. Határozott léptekkel haladt az istállók felé. A nap máris magasan állt, és könyörtelenül tűzött. Sidle érezte, ahogy a feje lüktetni kezd az elviselhetetlen hőségtől. Felsóhajtott. Nem sokat aludt mostanában. A férfi az istálló végében állt, és éppen egy lovat kantározott. Egyetlen pillantásra méltatta csupán a belépő Sara-t, aztán visszatért a munkájához.

- Szia! –köszönt halkan sara. A férfi csak biccentett. A lány szíve vadul kalapált, fejében egymást kergették a gondolatok- Idehallgass Grissom! Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy nem villanyoz fel túlságosan a jelenlétem. Sajnálom, hogyha csalódnod kellett bennem, én nem olyan vagyok, mint amilyennek akkor láttál. Őszintén szólva nekem is szükségem lenne még egy kis időre, hogy összeszedjem magam. Remélem ez nem nagy ár.

- Itt többről van szó, Sara, és ezt te is pontosan tudod.

- Igen, ez igaz.

- Nyílván te is észrevetted, hogy vonzódom hozzád. De mivel, hogy a főnököd leszek és jóval idősebb is vagyok nálad biztosíthatlak, hogy semmi sem fog történni kettőnk közt. Nem számít, hogy mennyire kívánlak, vagy hogy te mennyire kívánsz. Kettőnk viszonya túl sok bonyodalommal járna, és van elég bajom anélkül is.

Sara egy pillanatra elnémult.

- Annyi baj legyen. Ezért nem fogok a kardomba dőlni! –hazudta Sara- És most pedig miután szerencsésen tisztáztuk a helyzetet –folytatta derűsen a lány-, semmi akadálya, hogy együtt töltsük ezt a csodaszép napot.

Grissom szóhoz sem jutott. Erre a végkifejletre számított a legkevésbé.

- Felnyergelem neked Jezibelt...

Már majdnem egy teljes órája lovagoltak egymás mellett.

- Egy dologra, azért kíváncsi lennék.

- Hallgatlak Sara!

- Miért szólítasz mindig Ms. Sidle-nek, ha dühös vagy rám?

A férfi nem válaszolt, a homlokába nyomta a kalapját, majd szó nélkül előrelovagolt, bele a puszta sivatagba.

- Ne hidd, hogy elmenekülhetsz előlem! –mormolta sara, majd utána eredt. Rövidesen be is érte a férfit. Ismét lassítottak. Sara egy rövid időre levette a kalapját, hogy hátra simíthassa a homlokába hulló hajtincseket. Pillantása messzire elkalandozott. Aztán tekintete találkozott a férfiéval, s egy végtelennek tűnő másodpercig elmerültek egymás szemében. Aztán Sara egy óriási elhagyatott omladozó fakunyhó felé mutatott, amely mintegy negyedmérföldnyire állt tőlük.

- Remélem, szereted a veszélyt, és a kihívásokat!

- Mit forralsz már megint? –pillantott rá Gil gyanakodva.

- Fogadjunk, hogy előbb érek a tölgyfához, mint te! –kiáltott sara, majd megragadta a kalapját és megsarkantyúzta a lovát. Griss is megindította a lovát, Poco-t, aki erős volt és villámgyors is, így még jóval a kunyhó előtt beérte Sara lovát.

- Jó kis vágta volt, nem igaz? –nevetett a lány, majd lecsusszant a lova hátáról, és a ház egyik gerendájához kötötte a kantárszárát.

- Fogjuk rá! –motyogta Gil- „Veled amúgy is minden nagyszerű!" –tette hozzá magában Gil.

- Jaj, ne légy már ilyen ünneprontó! –mosolygott sara, majd ledobta kalapját, és hogy kifújja magát letelepedett a kunyhó első lépcsőfokára. Hátrakönyökölt, majd a fejét hátravetve megrázta dús barna haját, majd úgy döntött, hogy inkább leül a homokba, és hátát a lépcsőknek támasztja...


	3. Az a bizonyos kunyhó

**3. fejezet: Az a bizonyos kunyhó**

A simogatóan puha homok, és a könnyű meleg szellő feledtette Sara-val minden problémáját. Édesdeden elszenderedett, de nem sokáig alhatott zavartalanul. Valami megcsiklandozta az arcát. Egy fűszál. Miért pont ide kellett nőnie ennek a fűcsomónak? –évődött magában.

- Tűz van! –hallatszódott a közvetlen közeléből, ám a lány tudatáig nem jutottak le ezek a szavak. Álmosan félrelökte az egyre idegesítőbb fűszálat, mely most a tarkóját kezdte birizgálni, és tovább aludt.

- Földrengés! –mondta ekkor egy hang. Sidle már kezdett dühös lenni, amikor is felismerte Gilbert hangját. Kelletlenül kinyitotta a szemét, ám a következő pillanatban rögtön be is csukta, mert a szemébe tűzött a nap.

- Csokoládé!

Sara belátta, hogy hasztalan minden ellenállás.

- Rendben van, te nyertél! –sóhajtott fel lemondóan- Felébredtem!

- Hát ez igazán érdekes. –évődött Gil- A természeti csapások a legcsekélyebb félelemmel sem töltöttek el, az édesség említésére viszont rögtön magadhoz tértél.

Sidle a férfira hunyorított, és a kezében észrevette azt a bizonyos fűszálat.

- Én inkább azt tartom érdekesnek, ha a felnőtt férfiak úgy viselkednek, mint az éretlen kölykök! –vágott vissza csípősen. Griss a felhúzott térdére könyökölt.

- Még mindig ez volt a barátságosabb módszerem! –jegyezte meg, miután eldobta a fűszálat.

- Barátságosabb, mihez képest?!

- Hát... –a tudós jelentősség teljes pillantást vetett a kulacsra-, mondjuk ahhoz képest, mintha leöntöttelek volna hideg vízzel.

Sara-nak határozottan az volt a benyomása, hogy a férfi flörtöl vele, és ez mélységes elégedettséggel töltötte el.

- Megszégyenítően jó vagy hozzám! –mosolygott Gil-re- De azért ugye kérhetek vizet? Olyan szomjas vagyok...

Griss szó nélkül feléje nyújtotta a kulacsot.

- Meddig aludtam? –kérdezte Sara, miután ivott egy korty vizet.

- Nem sokáig.

- Igazán sajnálom, hogy nem voltam valami szórakoztató társaság...

- Sose mentegetőzz –vigyorgott Grissom-, nagyon is élveztem a csendet.

- Valóban?! Akkor remélem ezt is élvezni fogod!

Sidle egy kis vizet öntött a tenyerébe és a férfi arcába öntötte.

- Ohó! Szóval még bosszúálló is Ms. Sidle? Hát ennyire feldühít, hogy megzavartalak a szunyókálásban?

- Nem, csupán igazságos vagyok. És az igazság érzetem azt súgja, hogy jó alaposan büntesselek meg!

Sara újra vizet öntött a markába, mire a férfi, figyelmeztetően felemelte a mutatóujját.

- Jól meggondoltad Sara? Én a helyedben nem tenném!

- Még szerencse, hogy nem vagy a helyemben. –ezzel Grissom mellkasára löttyintette a hideg vizet, majd áldozata bosszújától tartva felugrott a helyéről. Kacagva próbált elfutni, de hiába való volt az igyekezete. A férfi még azelőtt elkapta, hogy felpattanhatott volna a lova hátára. Sara kézzel-lábbal szabadult volna, a kemény szorításból azonban nem volt menekvés. Hasztalan visított és kapálódzott, egyszerűen visszavitte őt a kunyhóhoz.

- És most keservesen megbűnhődsz ezért! –mondta Gil, majd lerakta Sara-t a földre és lovagló pozícióban ráült.

- Jaj, ne bánts! –jajongott Sara a kacagástól teljesen kifulladva- Ígérem, soha többé nem teszek ilyet!

- Hát a bocsánatkérés? –kötekedett Griss, aki határozottan élvezte a helyzetet- Már csak arra várok!

- Sajnálom... igazán sajnálom! –vágta rá gyorsan Sara, amikor meglátta a férfi kezében a jéghideg vízzel teli kulacsot.

- Valami azt súgja, hogy nem elég őszinte a bűnbánatod! Halljuk csak még egyszer!

- Soha! –Sara hevesen dobálni kezdte magát, de mindösszesen annyit sikerült elérnie, hogy meglökte a férfi kezét. A lélegzete is elakadt, amikor a kulacs tartalma a blúzára ömlött. Gil nem mozdult, megbűvölten bámulta a lány keblét. Sara-nak oda sem kellett néznie, pontosan tudta, hogy milyen az, ha egy nedves blúz egy nő mellére tapad. A vékony selyem kiemelte a formáját, s a tisztán kirajzolódó mellbimbó sokkal izgatóbb látványt nyújtott, mintha Sara meztelen lett volna. Aztán egymásba kapcsolódott a tekintetük. A férfi szemében különös tűz éget.

- Látod, ide vezet a meggondolatlanság! –szólalt meg végre Grissom, miközben pillantása, hol a lány arcára, hol pedig a mellére vándorolt- Sajnálom, nem így akartam!

- Ezt nekem kellett volna mondanom, ugye? –Sara elmosolyodott. Azok a csábítóan piros ajkak. Griss ziháló lélegzete megmutatta, hogy mennyire nehéz visszatartania magát. Végül Grissom a nedves blúzon át, áhítattal megcsókolta Sara keblét. A lány felsóhajtott, és átadta magát a testére záporozó csókoknak.

- Engedd el a kezem! –kérte a férfitól.

- Mindent a maga idejében, édes! –mosolygott Gil. Forró szája szomjasan Sara ajkára tapadt, s a lány szenvedélyesen viszonozta a csókot. Aztán Grissom szabad kezével ügyesen lehúzta róla az átnedvesedett blúzt, és kikapcsolta a lehelet finom melltartót. Csókjai és simogatásai csaknem az elviselhetetlenségig fokozták azt a gyötrelmet, amelyet a kárhoztatásra ítélt Sidle átélt. Idővel persze Griss elengedte a lány kezét, s akkor már bánta, hogy nem engedett hamarabb a kérésének. Sara minden érintése könnyed volt, és varázslatos, ujjai úgy simogatták a férfi haját és bőrét, akár a nyári zápor finom cseppjei. Grissom-ba belehasított a felismerés, hogy még a testi vágynál is sokkal erősebb volt az, az érzés, amely most kezdett ébredezni a szívében. Még sohasem vágyott senkire ilyen mélyen. Egyszerre biztosan tudta, hogy Sidle-lel nem fog tudni betelni egy élet alatt sem. A lányt ölelve a hátára hengeredett, úgyhogy most Sara kerekedett felül. Griss újra átfogta a kebleit, mire a lány előre hajolt, hogy kedvese az ajkával is illethesse a rózsás mellbimbókat. Sidle már nem sokáig bírta türtőztetni magát. Szíve égett a vágytól. Megoldotta Gil övét, majd kérdően ránézett. A férfi bólintott... s ebben a pillanatban megszólalt egy telefon. Sara, aki még mindig elszántan fogta Grissom övét, hitetlenkedve vonta fel szemöldökét.

- Na ne! Ilyen nincs!

De a telefon könyörtelenül tovább csengett.

- Mi az ördög ez, Grissom?! –bosszankodott a lány.

- Ez kicsim? Ezt úgy hívják, hogy pocsék időzítés!

A férfi dühösen fújt egyet, aztán lesegítette magáról a lányt, és halk szitkozódás közepette feltápászkodott.

- Ez egyszerűen nem igaz! –Sara ég akkor sem akart hinni a szemének, amikor Gil elővette a nyeregtáskájából a mobiltelefont- Ki a fene zavar téged ilyenkor?!

- Mindjárt kiderül! –kacsintott rá a férfi aztán elfordult, hogy felvegye telefonját, de még hallotta a lány halk szitkozódását.

- És még erre mondják, hogy a természet lágy ölén! –kesergett Sara, majd felült a lépcsőre.

- Grissom! –szólt bele a telefonba tulajdonosa.

- Hello főnök! Tudtad, hogy sorozatra állítva a Thomson-géppisztolyból percenként akár 600 .45 kaliberes golyót lehet kilőni? Beleszámolva az újra töltést, amit hozzáértő ember, akár 4 másodperc alatt is el tud végezni. A dob alakú tárakba pedig 50, illetve 100 lőszer fér.

- Igen Nick, de ezzel mire akarsz kilyukadni?

- Ezzel a fegyverrel 10 méterről ki lehet dönteni egy fél méter átmérőjű fát, és át lehet lyukasztani vele egy fél centiméter vastag páncéllemezt.

- Szóval a gyilkos fegyver egy Thompson?

- Pontosan, és előkerült egy érdekes hangfelvétel is. Jó lenne, ha vissza tudnál jönni. A polgármester és a seriff már tűkön ülnek.

- Azonnal ott leszek! –ezzel letette a telefont- Vissza kell mennünk Sara!

A lány nyomban felpattant a helyéről, és sietve rendbe hozta az öltözékét.

- Mi történt?

- Új bizonyítékok egy kulcsfontosságú ügyben. Ráadásul politikai háttérrel.

Többet nem beszéltek. Villámgyorsasággal értek vissza, majd bementek a vendégházba, ahol a csapat összegyűlt.

- Hol van a hangfelvétel?

Stokes, akivel nemrég beszélt berakta a kazettát a lejátszóba.

- „A nyakadat ráteheted, pajtás. Csak most kezdődik igazán. Meztelen barna hulla a tóparti házban, ez csak egy kis ízelítő volt a CSI:-osoknak! Az újságokba jó ötlet volt, hogy kiszivárogtassuk." –Gil felismerte Joseph Mulligen hangját, aki a másodlagos gyanúsítottjuk.

- „Stevens pipije. És épp mielőtt eljöttem, azt hallottam a kapitányságon, hogy néhányan ma délután bombát dobtak McGrath szállítmányozási raktárába. Érted már, mire gondolok?"

Sara mivel nem volt érdekelt az ügyben, úgy döntött, hogy meglepetés és hála gyanánt készít vacsorát a csapatnak.

- „És ezt te ünnepled Taggart?" –folytatódott kis szünet után a felvétel. A helyszínelőkben felrémlett egy újabb név: Jason Taggart hadnagy.

- „Naná, hogy ünneplem! Csinálják csak! Erre várok már mióta. Talán a szövetségieknek megjön az esze, és felülvizsgálatot indítanak ellenük!"

- „Tulajdonképpen ez nem is lenne rossz ötlet! Mit iszol?"

- „Whiskyt. Két kérdés ennek ellenére nem hagy nyugodni. Egy: honnan a fenéből kaptátok a fülest? Hogyhogy ti voltatok az egyetlen keselyűk, aki megérezték a dögszagot? Kettő: Hol jön be a képbe a te sebhelyes arcú bajnokod? És hol van egyáltalán?"

- „A kérdések összetartoznak, de a válaszokat szerintem te is tudod Jason!"

- „Oh, ebben tévedsz. Fogalmam sincs!"

- „Te tévedsz barátom! Nem te nem tudod, hanem azok, akik a felvételedet hallgatják!" –majd egy lövés sorozat hallatszódott, és vége szakadt a felvételnek. Eközben pedig már finom rántotta és tésztasaláta illata lengte be az egész házat.


End file.
